


Taking Things Easy

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Elves, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Ogres, Polygamy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown, Knock Out, and Sally enjoy an afternoon outside.





	

 

"Why the down face, Breakdown?  Did you sit on a prickly flower or something?"

 

The other only glanced at him before reaching to pull his cloak over his bare chest.  It was a beautiful day, but the breeze did leave a bit of a chill on their nearly-naked bodies.

 

At least no one else was around.  It would have been an awkward sight for people to see two ogres and an elf girl sitting in a field of flowers this far out of the kingdom.

 

Well, maybe it wasn't a weird thing to see a little elf girl running around a field of flowers gathering up all the pretty ones in her arms.  He and Knock Out were the two oddities of the picture.

 

"It just... It feels really odd being out here."

 

"What?  Without your armor or your hammer?  Oh Breakdown, don't worry.  I'll protect us all if we're attacked."

 

"Knock Out!"

 

"I'm joking.  Besides, it's not like some random nutcase is just going to pop out of the ground and start killing us all," He chuckled as he watched Breakdown's shoulders jump at the thought, "We're in a village with guards surrounded by other villages with their own guards.  You're making it feel like we've decided to vacation in the middle of the Prixian desert, for crying out loud."

 

Breakdown ran a hand down his face as Sally came back to join them, a finished crown of flowers in her hand.  "Here you go, Breakdown!"

 

Primus, Sally was so relaxed out here.  He had been watching her the whole time, but every time he had to glance to look at Knock Out, he couldn't stop the chill from going down his neck knowing she was out of his sight.  What if someone came out of nowhere and grabbed her?  Or hurt her?  Or tried to kill her before they could even get up to help?

 

"Breakdown~"

 

Breakdown turned to find his other lover depositing himself in his lap.

 

"Breakdown, darling~ Relax.  It's our day off.  Just relax and enjoy the moment."

 

It was hard for the bigger ogre to relax, but as his lovers sat in his lap, one nuzzling his neck and the other humming along as she made more flower crowns, he found himself able to breathe easily for once.

 

Maybe he could take it easy today.

 

END


End file.
